Enfermera
by Misfis
Summary: Neji Hyuga ha sido envenenado en su última misión. Su tío teme por el futuro de su sobrino, ya que puede que su byakugan resultase dañado. Por ello, pide ayuda a la alumna de la Hokage, que tendrá que quedarse en la mansión Hyuga hasta que se haya recuperado. NejixSaku
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: Luchas sin fin**

Un shinobi de pelo castaño y ojos como la luna saltaba de rama en rama por el bosque. Su maestro y sus compañeros de equipo le seguían cada vez más rápido pues eran perseguidos por ninjas renegados. Los cuatro ninjas de Konoha estaban cansados después de su lucha con otros shinobis. Habían estado persiguiendo a ninjas renegados que habían quedado sueltos después de la Cuarta Guerra. Después de cumplir con el objetivo de su misión, se dirigían hacia Konoha, pero gracias al byakugan del Hyuuga supieron que doce ninjas los seguían muy de cerca. Sabían que podrían con ellos, pero después de haber luchado antes siguieron corriendo hasta que su sensei les avisó de que no correrían como viejecitas. Ellos no eran de los que escapaban de las peleas. Al pararse, decidieron que pelearían cada uno contra tres.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se escondían los shinobis de Konoha, los doce ninjas fueron atacados por varios kunais y shurikens, procedentes de los árboles que los rodeaban, alcanzando a varios que cayeron al suelo muertos. En seguida, los cuatro ninjas se dejaron ver y empezó la lucha.

Al principio, parecía que los renegados iban ganando, pero al final los de Konoha pudieron con ellos.

Estaban muy heridos y, para recuperar energías, decidieron descansar unas horas y comer algo.

Cuando transcurrió una hora, se pusieron en marcha con la luna llena y las estrellas alumbrándoles el camino. Cuando el sol empezaba a asomar por el horizonte, Tenten se dio cuenta de que el ojiperla corría más lento de lo normal. No le dio mucha importancia. Pensó que estaba en guardia por si atacaban otra vez.

Mientras Tenten se ponía a su altura, Neji notó que veía borroso y que le fallaba todo el cuerpo. De repente, se cayó aunque no llegó a tocar el suelo ya que su sensei lo cogió a tiempo.

-Debemos llegar rápido a Konoha – dijo cogiéndole la muñeca -. Su pulso es muy débil. Deben de haberle envenenado.

Sus dos alumnos asintieron y se pusieron a correr rápidamente. Al mediodía apareció ante ellos las grandes puertas de la aldea.

-Yo tengo que ir a avisar a Tsunade-sama de lo ocurrido – les dijo Gai-sensei a sus alumnos mientras le entregaba a Lee un Neji inconsciente -. Lleváoslo rápido al hospital.

\- ... -

En el hospital de Konoha, una linda kunoichi de penetrantes ojos verdes y largo cabello rosa, estaba en su despacho mirando unos papeles cuando, de repente, entró una enfermera.

-Sakura-chan se requiere su presencia en el quirófano. Acaban de llegar los alumnos de Gai con Hyuga-san inconsciente y malherido.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el quirófano para ver que le pasaba a su compañero. Se dio mucha prisa en llegar pues debía de estar muy grave para que ella se tuviera que encargar de él.

Al entrar, vio al ojiblanco como le había dicho la enfermera: inconsciente en una camilla, respirando con dificultad y lleno de heridas por todo el cuerpo. Lo raro era que parecía que no eran graves pues a simple vista no eran profundas. Aún así empezó a curarlo, no sin antes decirles a todos que esperasen fuera hasta que ella acabara.

Aún con ayuda de unas enfermeras, tardó mucho en acabar pues al parecer tenía veneno en la sangre a causa de las heridas. El proceso de limpieza de la sangre era complicado y uno de los kunais había herido uno de los ojos del joven. Temía que hubiese dañado la visión del ojo derecho. Cuando salió, aparte de Lee y Tenten que no se habían ido, habían llegado el patriarca del clan Hyuuga y su hija Hinata. Todos se levantaron y le preguntaron cómo estaba el joven, pero tenía que hablar primero con Hiashi Hyuga a solas.

\- Está bien –dirigiéndose al patriarca-, pero deberá guardar reposo durante dos meses como mucho. Le he curado todas las heridas y su sangre está limpia del veneno, pero sufrió una herida en el ojo derecho. Temo que haya podido afectar a su visión, pero eso no lo sabremos hasta que despierte. Lo más aconsejable es que un médico visite a su sobrino durante el tiempo que tarde en recuperarse. Si ha dañado su visión tendrá que hacer rehabilitación.

\- En ese caso quiero un médico que esté a su cargo las veinticuatro horas del día. No puedo correr el riesgo de que afecte a su byakugan. – Después de un rato pensando añadió - : Me gustaría que te ocuparas de su seguimiento médico tú, Sakura. Quiero que mi sobrino esté en las mejores manos y, dado que Tsunade te entrenó muy bien, quiero que te ocupes tú de él, si la Hokage no tiene inconveniente.

-No creo que pase nada, Hyuga-sama. Estos días en el hospital no hay casi ningún herido de gravedad. No habrá inconveniente.

-Muy bien. En ese caso te quedarás a dormir en una de nuestras habitaciones para invitados cerca de la de Hinata, si así lo prefieres. Así te resultará más fácil cuidar de él.

Sakura aceptó. Y, mientras le explicaba al Hyuuga lo que tendría que hacer, pensaba que así podría acercarse más al Hyuga. Era el único con el que no hablaba mucho y, las pocas veces que hablaron, fue un buen compañero de charla y muy amable con ella.

\- ... -

Cuando Hiashi y Hinata se fueron, Sakura fue a ver como estaba Neji. Al entrar en la habitación, se acercó a él. Empezó a revisar sus constantes vitales y a preguntarse cuándo despertaría. Quería saber lo antes posible si su visión, y más importante su byakugan, habían sido dañados.


	2. Capitulo 2

Me ha gustado saber que varias personas ya han leído el primer capítulo. Estoy emocionadísima y espero no decepcionaros con este D:

Es la primera historia que publico aquí de mas de un capítulo y estoy muy nerviosa con las críticas. Cabe destacar que la empecé a escribir hace dos años y la corregí mil veces antes de subirla aquí ^.^'

Espero que os guste :3

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: ¿Vas a ser mi niñera?**

De repente se dio cuenta de que el Hyuga abrió los ojos. Se había quedado mirándole un buen rato y no sabía por qué.

Neji miró hacia todos lados hasta que descubrió una cabellera rosa. Se dio cuenta enseguida quién era y dónde estaba.

\- ¿Qué me ha pasado? – dijo incorporándose en la cama. Se dio cuenta de que veía un poco borroso y se tocó el ojo derecho: le dolía un poco.

\- Te envenenaron en el último asalto de tu misión. Te limpié toda la sangre, pero cabe la posibilidad de que haya pasado algo por alto. Por esta razón, estaré cerca de ti durante el tiempo que tardes en recuperarte del todo.

\- ¿Vas a ser mi niñera? – dijo sonriendo de lado y arqueando una ceja.

\- Algo así: seré tu enfermera provisional - dijo poniendo ella también una sonrisa.

Neji asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. No le disgustaba aquella chica y en varias misiones se había dado cuenta de que compartían varias cosas.

\- ¿Te duele? - Preguntó la pelirrosada cuando se dio cuenta de que se había llevado una mano al ojo en cuestión.

\- Sí, un poco. Además veo borroso.

El ojiplata se quitó la mano del ojo cuando Sakura se acercó a él con una pequeña linterna que tenía guardada en un bolsillo de la bata.

\- No te enfades, pero cabe la posibilidad de que el veneno haya afectado a tu visión. Tu tío cree, y yo estoy de acuerdo con él, que el veneno pudo haber afectado a tu byakugan.

Neji se quedó paralizado al oír lo último. Activó el byakugan, pero por alguna extraña razón se desactivó solo al pasar unos segundos.

\- No te preocupes. Ningún veneno es capaz de hacer desaparecer una técnica hereditaria. Lo sabría si fuera así. Me encargaré de que vuelvas a usarla a plena potencia -. Le calmó Sakura al ver lo pálida que se le había quedado la cara al escuchar la mala noticia. - Aún así, tendré que estudiar a fondo el byakugan para poder hacer la rehabilitación. Ahí el que me tendrás que ayudar serás tú - añadió.

Éste se calmó al escuchar las palabras de su compañera y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón: era imposible que se quedara sin su byakugan.

Mientras Sakura le miraba la vista, Lee y TenTen entraron en la habitación. La ojijade se apartó del enfermo para saludar a los recién llegados.

-Chicos no se queden mucho tiempo. Neji necesita descansar –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta-.

Cuando ésta se marchó, los dos ninjas se acercaron a la camilla.

-Neji, ¿qué tal estás? –decía su compañera preocupada.

\- ... -

Sakura se dirigió al despacho de Tsunade pues le habían dicho que quería verla lo antes posible.

Antes de entrar a su despacho tocó en la puerta y entró después de que le permitieran entrar. En el despacho estaban Tsunade, sentada en su sillón detrás de su gran mesa adornada con varias montañas de documentos, y Shizune, que sujetaba una carpeta, esperando a ser firmada por la Hokage, o eso pensaba Sakura.

-Hola Sakura. Hiashi ya me lo contó todo. Aunque él no hubiese escogido un médico para curar a su sobrino, te habría mandado a ti. No nos podremos permitir perder a alguien como Neji. Aun así, si te necesitan en el hospital, tendrás que ir a ayudar, ¿está claro?

-Sí, Tsunade-sama.

-Bien, puedes retirarte. Si necesitas mi ayuda con respecto al byakugan, no dudes en acudir a mi – dijo la Hokage sonriendo.

La pelirrosa hizo una breve reverencia y se fue del despacho rumbo a su casa. Tenía mucho que preparar.

\- ... -

Frente a ella estaban las grandes puertas de la mansión Hyuga. Iba cargada con una pequeña maleta y esperaba a que salieran a recibirla. En el hospital le habían dicho que le darían el alta al Hyuga antes del anochecer, por lo que había quedado con Hinata para cenar en su casa.

Unos minutos después de haber anunciado su llegada a un criado, Hinata salió a recibirla y al acompañó a su habitación. Con gran alivio, habían dispuesto una habitación para ella al lado de la de su amiga. Mientras se acomodaba en su nuevo cuarto con la ayuda de la ojiperla, ésta le explicó que la habitación de Neji no estaba muy lejos, por lo que no tendría opción a perderse por los pasillos de la mansión.

Estuvieron un buen rato charlando y poniéndose al día de la vida de cada una. Había pasado tan rápido el tiempo que no se había dado cuenta de que ya era la hora de la cena. De camino al gran comedor, Hinata le contó que la familia Hyuga siempre se sentaban a la mesa todos juntos. Esto le incomodó un poco a la ojijade pues a los únicos que conocía eran al padre y a la hermana de Hinata. Los demás presentes la miraban con un poco de desconfianza y la ponían nerviosa.

En un momento dado, se dió cuenta de que faltaba Neji, por lo que le preguntó al patriarca por su paradero.

\- Se encuentra en su habitación. No tenía ganas de comer, por lo que le dije que se fuera a descansar -. Hizo una pausa y añadió -: Imagino que antes de irte a tu nueva habitación, acudirás a ver como se encuentra. Puedes llevarle algo de comida, si lo prefieres.

\- Eso pensaba hacer, Hiashi-sama. Le llevaré algo de comer, sí. La medicación que debe tomar no puede ingerirse sin haber comido nada.

Dicho esto, el patriarca asintió satisfecho y siguieron cenando. De vez en cuando, hablaban sobre pequeños asuntos del clan no muy importantes, pues la presencia de la Haruno impedía hablar de temas más importantes.

Cunaod terminaron de cenar, Hinata y Sakura se disculparon y marcharon a su habitación, no sin antes pasar por la cocina por una bandeja de comida para Neji. Hinata la acompañó para enseñarle el camino y, antes de entrar, se despidió de su amiga. Con una sonrisa se fue a su habitación a descansar.

\- Neji, soy yo, Sakura. Vine a ver como estás -. La pelirrosa anunció que estaba ahí con un par de toques en el marco de la puerta -.

El chico la dejó pasar, mientras se incorporaba en el futón.

\- Tu tío me dijo que no quisiste comer nada, pero te traje esto - dijo mientras le ponía la bandeja a un lado. En ella había un bol de arroz y otro con sopa de miso -. Tienes que comer algo para poder tomarte la medicación.

El chico miraba a la pelirrosa mientras le explicaba y con un poco de hambre, cogió el bol de sopa y empezó a tomarlo. Mientras, Sakura sacó su instrumental médico para revisarle cuando acabase la cena.

\- Para no tener hambre, te lo has acabado todo muy rápido, ¿eh? - La pelirrosa sonreía mientras le acercaba la medicina. Se trataba de una pastilla para calmar los dolores. Hasta que no supiese más sobre lo que le pasaba, no se atrevía a darle algo más fuerte.

Neji le devolvió la sonrisa. No le desagradaba para nada la presencia de la kunoichi, al contrario. En varias ocasiones tuvo la oportunidad de entablar conversación con ella, y le gustaba su compañía. Estaba contento de que fuera ella la encargada de su recuperación.

\- La verdad es que me dolía bastante y no me apetecía tener una cena tan numerosa -. Hizo una mueca al recordarlo. La medicación que se acababa de tomar era verdaderamente buena, ya no le dolía casi nada -. Pero creo que tu no has salido mal parada de ella - sonrió.

\- Te equivocas. Ha sido horrible. No sabía que compartíais la mesa tantas personas. Fue muy incómodo. Además, a la mayoría no la conocía y no paraban de mirarme y me ponían muy nerviosa -. Sakura bajo la cabeza apenada sin saber que más decir.

El Hyuga se rió por el comentario de la pelirrosa. Ésta levantó al cabeza extrañada. No creía haberlo oído nunca reírse.

\- Si te sientes más cómoda, a partir de ahora podemos comer solos. Le diré a Hinata-sama que nos acompañe, así no sacarán conclusiones precipitadas. Los ancianos del clan pueden ser realmente... pesados.

Sakura sonrió aliviada agradeciendo su gesto. A continuación, procedió a revisarlo. Sus constantes eran normales, pero, al observar de cerca el ojo afectado, vió algo que la dejó un poco preocupada. No le dijo nada al castaño para no preocuparlo, por lo que se despidió de él con una sonrisa y volvió a su habitación.

Ya en su nuevo cuarto y preparada para dormir, decidió que mañana el pediría ayuda a Hinata para saber más sobre su técnica hereditaria.

* * *

Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo! Al leer vuestros reviews me llegó la inspiración. Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Sakura estaba muy atareada esta mañana. Se había levantado temprano y, con el permiso de Hiashi Hyuga, se dirigió a la biblioteca privada del clan para averiguar más sobre el kekkei genkai. Llevaba ahí metida dos horas y tenía la impresión de no haber descubierto absolutamente nada.

Mientras estaba con un libro que explicaba el funcionamiento exacto del byakugan, uno de los criados entró de repente en la biblioteca haciendo que Sakura levantara la cabeza del libro.

-Haruno-san, Neji-sama la necesita con urgencia -. El criado estaba un poco alterado. La chica tenía miedo de que le hubiese pasado algo malo a su compañero, por lo que salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación del chico.

Entró sin llamar y lo que vio nada más cruzar la puerta le dejó pasmada: Neji estaba sentado en su futón con una mano en el ojo malo con cara angustiada. Pidió que los dejaran a solas para estar más concentrada.

-¿Neji? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? – Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa y preocupada. No sabía qué le había pasado al Hyuga, pues el criado no tuvo tiempo de contarle nada.

Neji levantó la cabeza sin quitar la mano de su ojo. Parecía realmente asustado. Sakura al ver su cara, empezó a temer lo peor.

-No sé qué ha pasado. Estaba hablando con Hinata-sama. No me dolía nada y parecía como si ya estuviera curado del todo, pues veía perfectamente. Pero de repente mi vista falló y empecé a verla borrosa y un poco descolorida hasta que dejé de verla. Parpadeé y, en frente de mi campo de visión, apareció área oscura. Sé que suena raro, pero te juro que fue así -. Nunca había visto así a Neji Hyuga. Claro que le creía, tan solo con verle esa cara de asustado estaba claro que decía la verdad. Además, nunca hacía bromas, y menos con algo tan importante. –De hecho, ahora mismo, veo casi en blanco y negro. Tu pelo es de un color rosa muy apagado y tus ojos…

Neji no pudo hablar más. Una punzada de dolor le recorrió la sien derecha. Sakura fue rápida y le inyectó la medicación que le tocaba. Por motivos obvios, no se lo podía dar en pastilla, pues tardaría mucho más en hacer efecto. A los pocos minutos, el chico pudo ponerse recto otra vez, pero le costaba trabajo. Esta última ola de dolor fue mucho peor que las anteriores.

-Neji no te preocupes. Con los datos que me acabas de dar creo que sé lo que te ocurre, pero primero tengo que ir de nuevo a la biblioteca y, más tarde vendré a hacerte unas cuantas pruebas -. La susodicha se levantó, no sin antes tomarle la temperatura y la tensión al muchacho. – No te sobre esfuerces mucho. Tu tensión ha subido y tienes que mantener reposo. Intenta no moverte mucho, por favor.

La pelirrosa sonaba preocupada de nuevo. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Neji, lo que le sacó una sonrisa sin darse cuenta.

-¿Por qué sonríes? Aunque me hagas pensar que estás mejor, te acabo de ver sufrir mucho y no me vas a convencer para que te deje salir de aquí.

-No sonreía por eso. Te noto preocupada por mí y eso me gusta -. La sonrisa del Hyuga siguió en su cara y se ensanchó un poco más al ver a la susodicha ponerse roja.

-Bueno, basta de reírte a mi costa. Descansa que en unas horas volveré a molestarte de nuevo.

-Tranquila, no me molestas. Tu presencia me encanta y no te desharás tan fácilmente de mí.

La chica salió de la habitación del Hyuga con una sonrisa en la cara contagiada por la que tenía Neji. Su último comentario le agradó mucho, más de lo que ella esperaba. Además, era verdad que estaba preocupada por él, pero es normal... ¿no? Se trataba de un amigo, por eso se sentía así. Aunque, al verle sonreír de esa manera, hizo que se le revolviera algo en su pecho. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió rápidamente a la biblioteca, sin tiempo para pensar en sentimientos y recordando los síntomas que le había descrito el muchacho.

\- … -

Sakura creía que ya lo tenía, pero antes tenía que hacerle varias pruebas al ojiblanco y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, había una gran posibilidad de que el Hyuga saliese de la operación ciego de ese ojo. Tenía que hacer varias pruebas y hablar con Tsunade. La operación iba a ser muy delicada.

\- … -

De nuevo en la habitación de Neji, Sakura empezaba a hacerle pruebas. Primero, le pidió que leyera las letras de diferentes tamaños que tenia impresas en una cartulina. En esta prueba, el muchacho presumió de su buena vista, a pesar de lo obvio, y leyó correctamente todas las letras. Esta primera prueba era para asegurarse de que su visión de lejos seguía perfecta, por lo que pasó a la siguiente prueba. Siguiendo su intuición, le enseñó un diagrama que formaba una cuadrícula, cuyo centro era un punto negro. Lo único que tenía que hacer era observarlo y decirle a Sakura exactamente lo que veía.

-Veo una cuadrícula y en el centro, un punto negro. Pero - el castaño dudó un poco antes de continuar - en el lado derecho las líneas son onduladas.

Mientras Neji fruncía el ceño, Sakura no dejaba de apuntar todo lo que él decía. Estaba tan concentrada que ni se dio cuenta de que él volvía a sentir dolor hasta que lo oyó quejarse. Él se percató de que la chica se había acercado a él con intención de aliviar su dolor, pero se recompuso de inmediato.

-Tranquila, esta vez era menos doloroso. Termina con tus pruebas y cuando acabes puedes preocuparte todo lo que quieras, ¿vale? - Sakura estaba impresionada con su entereza. A pesar de que estaba segura de que había sido igual de doloroso que la última vez, el Hyuga aguantó lo mejor que pudo para no preocuparla. Decidió acabar con esto pronto.

-De acuerdo. Lo último será dilatarte las pupilas y habré acabado.

Esto lo hizo con ayuda de su pequeña linterna. Al dilatarlas, podía ver mejor el fondo del ojo y lo que vio, aumentó sus sospechas. Mientras apuntaba lo que acababa de ver, decidió que hasta que no hablara con Tsunade, no le diría nada a Neji. Se sentiría mejor con su maestra delante al decirle lo que le pasaba. Además, tenía que tener informada a la Hokage, pero decidió dejarlo para mañana.

Al ver a la pelirrosa recoger y con intención de irse, la cogió del brazo instándola a que se quedara con él.

-Te dije que no te desharías tan fácilmente de mí. Quédate un rato conmigo.

Sakura no podía decirle que no a esa sonrisa tan atractiva. Además, tampoco quería irse de su lado, le encantaba el tiempo que pasaba con él. Aunque los demás pensasen que lo único que hacía era hacerle pruebas y darle la medicación, también conversaban, lo que hacía que se empezasen a conocer más. Los dos estaban encantados con sus pequeñas pero intensas charlas. Hablaban de sus equipos, de las misiones, de lo que más les gustaba hacer,...

Neji se sentía muy relajado con esa chica, tanto que se abrió totalmente a ella y le contó lo que pasó con sus padres. Los únicos que conocían la historia real eran su familia. Ni siquiera sus compañeros de equipo sabían la verdad. Pero ella era diferente. Se sentía él mismo. Y no sabía ni cómo, ni cuándo había pasado, pero se dio cuenta durante esa conversación de que se había enamorado de Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Lo que le pasa a Neji no estoy segura de si lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo. Seguramente, en el siguiente capítulo, haga mas momentos NejiSaku porque no ha habido casi ninguno, lo siento .

Espero que os haya gustado y cualquier cosa, mala o buena, decídmela! :3 Las críticas siempre son bien recibidas, pero no seáis muy malos :P

Un saludo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Muy buenas! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero aquí está. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena! Espero sus comentarios ^^**

 **CAPÍTULO 4:**

Esta mañana, Sakura se había levantado temprano, pues quería aprovechar al máximo su día de descanso. Era consciente de que no podía tomarse a la ligera el problema de Neji, pero éste había insistido en que por un día no iba a pasar nada. Caminaba por la gran mansión mientras recordaba la noche anterior. Esa vez se había quedado hasta muy tarde hablando con Neji, hasta habían cenado los dos juntos y solos. Cada vez le gustaba más la compañía del muchacho. Con él se sentía genial, pero tenía miedo. Miedo porque ese sentimiento se volviera más profundo. Miedo por volver a experimentar el rechazo.

Ya no sentía nada por su compañero de equipo, pero eso no hacía que olvidase los días que pasó enamorada de él. Volvían a ser compañeros de equipo y eso ayudó, no sabe de qué forma, a que los sentimientos de amor que tenía por el azabache se convirtieran en amistad. Una gran amistad. Pero aun así, nunca olvidaría esos días que se pasó llorando por él y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a uno de los tantos jardines que alegraban la gran casa. Ese en especial era su favorito. Tal vez fuese la fuente redonda que siempre echaba agua, o los árboles de diferentes flores, o la presencia de alguien que siempre encontraba allí.

Neji se encontraba meditando. Parecía que hoy se había levantado con buen ánimo, pues estaba tan relajado que no había notado la presencia de Sakura, por lo que ésta, sin darse cuenta, se quedó mirando hacia él. Se acercó hasta el lugar donde estaba sentado y se colocó en su misma posición delante de él.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? – Neji abrió los ojos. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de cuánto anhelaba ver los de la chica. Sonrió.

-Bastante mejor, la verdad. Los calmantes que me das funcionan perfectamente -. Neji se quedó mirándola fijamente. Le encantaba verla sonreír y más si él era el motivo. – Tienes una sonrisa preciosa.

Sakura se quedó de piedra y se sonrojó y en su estómago aletearon miles de mariposas. Se había puesto muy nerviosa y lo único que atinó a contestar fue un "Gracias" susurrado. Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios, reflejo de la que Neji tenía en los suyos. Verla con ese sonrojo en sus dulces mejillas era otra de las cosas que a él le gustaban.

-¿Venías a decirme algo o solo pasabas por aquí?

\- Quería dar un paseo por los jardines que tenéis aquí y causalmente te encontré – Esto último era mentira, pues la pelirrosa sabía de sobra que estaría aquí. Aunque le había recomendado que no se moviese de la cama, el Hyuga siempre iba a meditar ahí todas las mañanas. – Ahora iba a ir al mercado a comprar unas hierbas para hacer una medicina para después de la operación. – Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas de nuevo - ¿Quieres acompañarme?

El chico sonrió agradecido por la invitación.

-No sé si podré. Mi enfermera me dijo que tenía que hacer reposo y no sé qué pensará al respecto.

Sakura rió y le siguió la broma.

-Creo que a tu enfermera no le importará en absoluto que vengas conmigo a dar una vuelta por la aldea. Estoy segura de que estará encantada de que vengas.

Neji también se rió. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que le gustaba esa chica. No se amedrentaba con nada y le siguió el juego, coqueteando con él.

Se levantaron del suelo con las sonrisas aún en sus caras listos para irse al mercado entre bromas y algún que otro empujón cariñoso. Hinata los había estado observando desde su ventana. Estaba realmente feliz por Sakura, pero sobre todo por su primo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le veía sonreír de esa forma y su amiga había conseguido hacer en unos pocos días lo que nadie en varios años. Estaba feliz por los dos y se preguntaba cuándo daría el paso su primo. Sabiendo cómo es él, sería pronto.

\- … -

Antes de ir al mercado, Sakura tenía que ir la oficina de la Hokage a dejar los documentos que ésta había escrito sobre la enfermedad de Neji. El muchacho le esperó fuera, pues Sakura no quería que escuchase nada.

-Tsunade-sama, aquí tiene los documentos que me pidió sobre Neji -. La mujer leyó por encima las anotaciones de su alumna mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Esto es muy raro. Tienes que averiguar más sobre ese brillo extraño que viste en su ojo. En cuanto vuelvas a la mansión, hazle otro chequeo y ven aquí inmediatamente cuando hayas terminado.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de abandonar el despacho.

Cuando divisó a Neji ya en la calle, sonrió. Hasta verle de espaldas le encantaba. Suspiró. Aunque esa misma mañana había dicho que tenía miedo de sentir algo más por el Hyuga, se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde. Qué se le iba a hacer. Disfrutaría de su compañía lo máximo posible, aunque después de que se recuperase (ella estaba completamente segura de que se recuperaría del todo) no lo viese tan a menudo y eso le dolería. Pero no podía hacer nada. Ya lo tenía muy claro.

\- … -

Neji y Sakura paseaban por el mercado conversando y riendo. Los dos estaban muy felices por la compañía del otro. Él no aguantaba más. Cada vez que ella se paraba en un puesto, no le quitaba el ojo a esos maravillosos labios que tanto ansiaba besar. Y qué hablar de sus preciosos ojos verdes. Le volvían loco. Todo en ella le volvía loco. No sabía si esperar a después de la operación o antes para declararse.

-¿Tú qué prefieres Neji? –El chico estaba pensando en sus cosas y no se había enterado de nada de lo que le decía la pelirrosa. Con una sonrisa, Sakura se lo volvió a repetir. – Te decía que la medicina que te voy a preparar tiene un sabor horrible, pero puedo remediarlo con otra cosa. ¿Qué prefieres: vainilla o canela?

El castaño se quedó pensando qué escoger. Con una sonrisa de lado respondió:

-Prefiero la vainilla.

Sakura no se había percatado de que la vainilla era afrodisíaca y al oír la respuesta de su compañero y ver esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba, se sonrojó mucho y le salió sin querer una risa nerviosa. Compró la vainilla que necesitaba y volvieron a caminar, esta vez hacia la mansión. Esta vez se formó un silencio para nada incómodo, pues cada uno se había enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos.

Neji no paraba de pensar en lo preciosa que era y en lo que le diría cuando decidiese declararse. Tampoco sabía cuando hacerlo. Podía decírselo hoy, mañana o después de la operación. Decidió hacerlo en el momento apropiado, el día daba igual.

Sakura no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que podía significar la respuesta del Hyuga. ¿Eso iba con segundas? ¿Quería decir que estaba interesado en ella? Estaba claro que le caía bien, pero de ahí a que le gustase ella. Con lo insegura que era no sabía qué pensar.

Sakura se había puesto un poco triste. Neji se dio cuenta y le empezó a hablar de nuevo, lo que le devolvió la sonrisa inmediatamente sin darse cuenta.

\- … -

Ya en la mansión, se dirigieron a la habitación de Neji después de dejar las hierbas en la de Sakura. Tenía que volver a examinarle, por lo que le pidió que se sentase. Con la ayuda de su linterna pequeña, hizo lo mismo de la otra vez: dilató primero el ojo izquierdo y después el derecho. El primer ojo estaba perfectamente, no notó ninguna anomalía. Pero en el otro volvió a ver ese extraño brillo. Le pidió a Neji que cerrase los ojos y posó delicadamente sus dedos índice y corazón rodeados de chakra verde en su ojo cerrado, intentando percibir algo. Efectivamente notó algo extraño. Parecía una pequeña piedra pero eso era imposible. Neji se habría dado cuenta.

Volvió a examinarlo con la linterna y lo miró atentamente. Esta vez lo que vio le dejó sin palabras. Rápidamente recogió sus cosas dejando a un Neji un poco preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo Sakura? – La chica no podía responder a eso, antes tenía que ver a su maestra.

-Lo siento Neji, no puedo decírtelo. Primero tengo que ir a ver a Tsunade-sama -. El chico se entristeció un poco, pero lo comprendía – En cuanto vuelva vendré a verte.

La sonrisa de la chica le quitó todas las preocupaciones sin percatarse de que no era totalmente sincera. Sakura estaba muy preocupada.

\- … -

Llegó con tanta prisa al despacho de su maestra que se le olvidó llamar antes de entrar. Tsunade la vio tan alterada que pensaba que le había pasado algo malo al Hyuga.

-Maestra, al fin he conseguido ver lo que realmente tiene Neji en el ojo. Al principio no lo podía ver bien, pero estoy totalmente segura de ello: tiene alojado en su ojo un sello. Nunca lo había visto -. Mientras hablaba, cogió una hoja en blanco y empezó a dibujarlo – Es parecido a los sellos explosivos que usamos, pero muchísimo más pequeño y con un solo kanji.

Sakura se lo enseñó a la Hokage. Ésta al verlo, se sorprendió bastante, pero a la vez se quitó un peso de encima.

-No es la primera vez que lo veo, pero pensaba que ya no los utilizaban. Por suerte se exactamente como extraérselo sin causar ningún daño a largo plazo. El problema es que la cirugía es bastante complicada -. Viendo la cara preocupada de su alumna añadió -: Aunque pensándolo bien, entre las dos estará chupado.

La sonrisa de la Hokage era sincera, así que Sakura se fue de allí mucho más contenta. Ya habían decidido cuándo sería la operación. Se dio prisa por llegar a la mansión para contrale a Neji las buenas noticias cuanto antes.

\- … -

Neji había sentido a Sakura en el jardín cerca de la puerta, por lo que iba a abrírsela. Antes de que pudiese hacerlo, ella entró de golpe y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiró a sus brazos dándole un beso en los labios. Neji por un momento se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer, pero antes de que ella se separase, reaccionó y le correspondió rodeándola con sus brazos.

La pelirrosa, percatándose de lo que acababa de hacer, se separó rápidamente con las manos cubriéndole al boca y sonrojada.

-Yo… L-lo siento Neji. Yo no… -. Antes de que el muchacho pudiese decir o hacer nada, Sakura se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación. ¿Qué narices había hecho?

El castaño se quedó ahí parado sin saber qué había pasado. Hace unos instantes había sido el chico más feliz del mundo, y ahora… Ahora estaba realmente confundido. Decidió darle un poco de espacio a la pelirrosa para que pensase si había sido un error o si, por el contrario, volvería a hacerlo. Por su parte, él no se arrepentía de nada en absoluto. Eso sí, mañana nada más levantarse iría a hablar con ella. No podía dejarlo pasar más.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando hacia el techo un rato pensando en la noche de ayer. En ese momento era la persona más feliz del mundo y no se percató de lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde y quiso que la tierra la tragara. ¡Acababa de besar a Neji Hyuga! En cuanto pudo reaccionar, salió de la habitación corriendo en dirección a la suya huyendo del castaño. Estaba muy avergonzada y seguía estándolo, por supuesto. No iba a ser capaz de mirarle a la cara.

Se tapó la cara con los brazos con un claro signo de impotencia. Ella tenía totalmente claro que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, aunque no lo hiciera conscientemente. Le había gustado mucho. Besar esos labios era tal y como se lo había imaginado ella.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la reacción del Hyuga. No se había apartado en ningún momento. Era cierto que al principio estaba un poco impresionado, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, le correspondió totalmente. _¿Le habrá gustado? ¿Le gustaré?_ La pelirrosa estaba cavilando sobre lo sucedido cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Sakura-chan, Hokage-sama quiere verte en su despacho inmediatamente -. Hinata se veía muy alegre esa mañana. ¿Habría ido Naruto a verla?

-Gracias Hinata. Iré enseguida.

Ante la sonrisa de la pelirrosa, la Hyuga la dejó sola para que se pudiera vestir.

\- … -

Cuando entró en el despacho, encontró a Tsunade leyendo unos documentos. La maestra los dejó delante de ella cuando Sakura se posición ante de su escritorio.

-Sakura ya leí tus notas y hay que hablar sobre la operación de Neji. He decidido cambiar la fecha estipulada y quiero realizarla pasado mañana. Cuando antes le operemos, antes veremos las mejorías y podrás volver a tu casa.

Sakura no sabía qué decir. No estaba preparada para hacerlo tan pronto. Tenían que discutir varias cosas antes, entre ellas el procedimiento que iban a seguir.

-No te preocupes Sakura -. Tsunade había reparado en la mirada de preocupación de su alumna –. Hoy te dejaré el día para que leas mis notas y mañana nos reuniremos para hablarlo todo tranquilamente. Hay tiempo de sobra, confía en mí – La mujer le sonrió y añadió -: Por cierto, comúnicaselo a Neji, por favor. También a Hiashi. Como líder de su clan y su tío, tiene que saberlo.

La Haruno no podía hablar. Estaba tan nerviosa por lo que la rubia acababa de decirle que no le salían las palabras. Así que decidió irse, haciendo antes una reverencia.

Cuando salió del despacho, lanzo un largo suspiro. La hora de verse con el ojiperla había llegado. Y para colmo tenía que operarle en dos días. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Decidió ver a su amigo antes de volver a la mansión, por lo que se dirigió al lugar donde estaba segura que lo encontraría

\- … -

El ichiraku. El restaurante favorito de Naruto. Como esperaba estaba allí, comiendo ya su tercer tazón de ramen. Sonrío al verle. El Uzumaki siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa sin saberlo él mismo. Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Su otro compañero de equipo estaba con él.

Los saludó a ambos y empezaron a hablar mientras comían. Los chicos sabían de su estancia en la mansión Hyuga, por lo que le preguntaron a cerca de ello. La muchacha les relató lo que había ocurrido un poco por alto, obviando claramente lo sucedido la noche anterior con Neji. Éstos se percataron de la preocupación de la pelirrosa, así que le preguntaron por ello. Sakura no quería hablar mucho del tema, pero al ver sus caras de preocupación por ella les contestó que se debía a la operación inminente de Neji y lo poco preparada que ella misma se veía para realizarla. Ambos se miraron y decidieron hacer algo para animar a la chica.

Cuando acabaron la comida, los chicos llevaron a Sakura al mercado de la aldea. A parte de pequeñas tiendas de comestibles, también había puestos de juegos. Parecía que estuviesen en una feria.

Los chicos intentaron ganarle en varios puestos algo para que su compañera se alegrara y lo consiguieron, pero no de la forma que ellos desearon. Sakura había ganado por sí misma varios juguetes y esto la hizo olvidarse de sus preocupaciones.

Hacía rato que habían dejado atrás los puestos y la pelirrosa no paraba de reírse. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke fueron capaces de ganar algo.

-Chicos no sabía que erais tan malos en esos juegos.

-Sakura-chan, qué mala eres con nosotros -. El rubio había puesto un puchero, pero en realidad estaba muy feliz por dentro, al igual que Sasuke.

Ya empezaba a oscurecer, por lo que la pelirrosa decidió que lo mejor sería volver ya a casa.

-Gracias por esta tarde tan genial chicos. Me habéis alegrado el día.

\- … -

La sonrisa de la muchacha seguía en su rostro cuando entró en la mansión Hyuga. Esto no pasó desapercibido por un muchacho que la observaba unos pasos por detrás de ella.

-Hola Sakura -. La penetrante voz la sobresaltó. Antes de que se acercara más a ella, se dio la vuelta.

-Hola Neji -. Su sonrisa había adquirido una pizca de falsedad, cosa que el Hyuga notó. - ¿Qué haces aquí fuera tan tarde?

-Todavía no atardeció -. La pelirrosa se sonrojó. – Estaba esperándote. Quería hablarte…

-Es verdad. Tengo que decirte algo importante – Le había cortado la frase, pero casi olvida decirle lo que había hablado ese día con su maestra. – Tsunade-sama cambió la fecha de la operación. Ahora será pasado mañana.

Sakura notó cómo el chico se tensaba. Era normal que reaccionara de esa manera. Iban a operarle en menos de 48 horas.

-No te preocupes. Yo estaré allí, ¿recuerdas? No dejaré que nada malo te pase. Ni a ti ni a tus ojos.

Ante la sonrisa de la pelirrosa, Neji se relajó un poco y volvió a perderse en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. A ella le pasaba igual con las perlas del chico y sin haberse dado cuenta ninguno, estaban bastante cerca. La ojijade empezaba a ponerse nerviosa: las piernas no paraban de temblarle y un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

El chico, casi sin percatarse de ello, empezó a acercarse más y más a ella. Sakura estaba paralizada. No podía parar de mirar esos ojos que se iban acercando más y más a ella. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse.


End file.
